A Wedding to Remember
by Crazy Fandom Girl100
Summary: It's the day all Percabeth fans have been waiting for... Percy proposes! Follow the lucky couple through their trials up to the words "I do". Originally known as Percabeth Wedding.
1. Chapter One: The Proposal

**Hey Percabeth fans of the world! I have FINALLY finished rewriting my original story ****_Percabeth Wedding. _****Here is my newest story ****_A Wedding to Remember._**

**Percy's POV**

In my many years of fighting off monsters and angry gods, I've never felt more nervous. I was eight feet behind the love of my life. Annabeth stood on the sandy beach of Long Island Sound, watching the sunset. She wore a sea green sundress that billowed in the soft sea breeze. As I got closer, I reached into my pocket and clutched the small velvet box that contained me and Annabeth's future. I was five feet away… Three feet away… I came up behind my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey there, Wise girl." I whispered into her ear.

Annabeth turned her head so she was looking back at me. She had her long curly blonde hair loose, so it flowed over her slender shoulders. I noticed that Annabeth was wearing a hint of make-up, the lightest hue of sea green eye shadow that made her grey eyes even more beautiful, and her silver owl earrings that I had gotten her for Christmas.

"What brings you here, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I smiled down at her and turned her around, so we were facing each other. I took Annabeth's hands into mine and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Annabeth." I said "I've loved ever since we were both twelve years old. When you spoon-fed me ambrosia, with your curly blonde hair looming over me, I thought you were a princess. After years of going on quests together, I realized my true feelings for you. When we first started dating, I will admit that it was the happiest four years of my life. All I'm trying to say is…"

I got down on one knee, reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. I raised the box up so Annabeth can see it.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I asked opening the velvet box, revealing the silver engagement ring "Will you marry me?

Annabeth stared at the ring, her grey eyes wide. She was silent for a while, which really made me nervous. Was she overcome with shock? Was she going to say yes? No?

"Percy," Annabeth gasped. "Don't know what to say..." Instead she looked into my eyes and nodded.

I got to my feet, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth shrieked jumping into my arms "Of course I would, Seaweed Brain!"

After Annabeth calmed down, I took her hand and slipped on her new ring. For a while we just stood there, my arms around Annabeth's waist and her head against my chest. That moment was so perfect, I didn't want it to end just yet.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said.

"I love you too Annabeth." I replied.

**Love it? Hate it? I don't care! Read and Review!**


	2. To all my devoted and beloved fans

**Finally, it's summer vacation! No more textbooks. No more homework. No more school. And no more stress. Because of this I finally got the inspiration for a brand new story!**

**Picture this: Percy and Annabeth are happily married. Then a miracle happened; they have a baby! I'm sorry, but I can't reveal any more info than that. Check in from time to time to see if I've made progress with the story. Until then...**

**__**_Peace, Love and Percy Jackson, ya'll!_

~_Crazy Fandom Girl100_


	3. GREAT NEWS!

**INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK ME LIKE ZEUS'S MASTER BOLT! **(LOL. PJO reference. XD)

Thanks to a fellow Fanfiction author and my BFF from Wharton High School, **I-am-Maximum-Ride**, I've finally started to make progress on the first chapter of my newest story idea. Unfortunately I need a title for it and I've come up with... _Nada_.

When I'm finished drafting the first chapter of the new fanfic, I will post the preview of it in my current story **_A Wedding to_****_Remember_**. Then I need you, my beloved fans, to help come up with an AWESOME name for the story. The finalists and their title ideas shall be posted in a poll on my profile and the one with the most votes wins. The winner(s) will be announced in the publishing of the story.

Thanks for your love, devotion and patience my fans. Until next time...

_**"Peace, Love and Percy Jackson, ya'll!"**_

_~Crazy Fandom Girl100_


End file.
